Admin reviews - Philly - Feb 2018
Unfortunately, every single word I'm saying is truthful, I'm being dead serious about Phillydan25. Phillydan25 (his old username) has a very long history of unacceptable behavior. He got globally blocked last year and has been threatening users outside of ESB. I already reported the scandal to Spongebob456 but though it'd be nessecary to bring it up here. On my assistant request, Philly has constantly threatened users who supported it. Some of these screenshots contain inappropriate language but I have provided them to show more context of what I'm talking about. TheKorraFanatic, an ESB chat moderator supported my request. Moments later, he changed to neutral, then back to support. Philly on the other hand threatened him with explicit messages. It doesn't matter where, he threatened him about an ESB matter which is unacceptable especially for an admin. I know screenshots don't count as proof but that's the only proof I have: https://prnt.sc/ic655r A user named ThomasGaming64 created a group chat with some ESB users. Philly constantly harassed Thomas and an ESB admin called: Depth Strider 10 as they voted support on my request. Thomas left a goodbye message and left his own group chat, here's an image of it: https://prnt.sc/ic6d4w I read the message over and over again many times thinking about it. He also thinks it's acceptable to use other ESB users' names. He was talking about ZeoSpark in a bad way. ZeoSpark told me he was concerned about philly since the day he promoted him rollback. This is what he said, Message written my on Thursday, February 8, 2018 at 10:03 PM E.D.T "Long story short, a year ago, Philly requested for rollback and I gave it to him. However, a lot of others brought up that they felt like he wasn't ready so they took his rights away. Philly didn't really take it well and kept complaining when he could get is powers back. It's a bit fuzzy what happens after that but I really don't know how months later after that, he was admin material. That's just my opinion." —ZeoSpark Also, Philly also had a lot of problems with Brick. Philly, Jon and Kelpy G made a dis using Brick's username and said offensive things about Brick. Brick didn't take it really well and started sharing the dis to everyone to make everyone hate Philly. Brick eventually stopped but that's not any type of behavior that I can tolerate. Especially, I hate when he talks behind my back. These are some logs from a Skype group Philly talked in: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368241302908829696/410964400846012417/unknown.png This is ridiculous! Now, Philly thinks it's remotely acceptable to talk about people in a very bad way. I will not tolerate any admin who thinks that's acceptable. He also said this to Jack for voting support: https://prnt.sc/ic6pcn Now, me and Philly never get along at times due to this. Philly can't moderate anything properly. I look back to his admin request and I regret supporting him. Not to mention how Philly abused his powers a number of times promoting users as a "joke." One of the messages Philly see is so explicit, it hurts my eyes to read it and it violates Fandom's ToU so I can't expose it here. For those who want to know, please ask me somewhere other than fandom. Another point which has been brought to my attention is that Philly clearly thinks he can get away with these things when I exposed him completely here. I have sources and friends who gathered the details and screenshots, I even got some help from ZeoSpark! All of these issues above relate to the concerns brought up in Jon's second assistant request. Jon has also been attacking ESB users in separate chats trying to get away with it which relates here. Also, Jon used strong language which also relates to this situation. The threats Philly used contained strong language. This took me hours to write and nobody can possibly imagine how serious I'm being. This is not what I expect from an ESB admin. Thank you all for reading, it took a lot of time for me to write. Thank you and have a nice day! 03:54, February 9, 2018 (UTC)